


固执

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 在不必要的地方突然固执起来的龙也和被欺负的直人的H





	固执

**Author's Note:**

> 生存直人设定。  
> 在看完原作之前写的，为可能出现的OOC提前道歉。  
> If google translate leaves any sentence unreadable please contact me in comment.

直人在床上很少会发出有意义的声音。和龙也确认关系之后到现在，在做这种事的时候他已经不会暴躁而直接地拒绝了,大多数时候他只会从喉咙里挤出一些类似幼兽呜咽的声音，被逼得狠了最多也就眼角含泪地瞪着坏心欺负他的青年，或者失焦地看着天花板，喃喃说着“不要”又被他浅色头发的相方顶到吐不出更多的话语。

龙也很喜欢这样的直人——不如说直人怎样他都喜欢——但是当他每每亲密地蹭着直人的脸颊，理顺他有些汗湿的头发，或是四肢并用缠在他身上，黏腻的液体蹭得到处都是，直人也很少会说话，一言不发地偏过头去承受这些过分亲昵的举动。每次都按要求关上灯，龙也无从得知这种温存对直人来讲是不是必要的，毕竟他的爱人平日里也很口是心非，更别提这种有些羞耻的问题，直人是一定不会回答的。

可是那天龙也好像哪根筋搭错了一样打开了灯，突然明亮的环境让直人皱起了眉头转过身去。

“呐直人，你怎么不说话呀。”

“哈？……”

龙也从背后抱住了他。“我是说，在床上的时候。都没听你说过话。”

直人很想给他一肘，但是胳膊也被紧紧抱在怀里动弹不得，刚刚的性事又让他精疲力尽。“你很烦，闭嘴。”

“……下次叫我的名字好不好？”

“啊……？”

“直人都没有叫过我的名字啊，下次叫我的时候叫名字吧？”

“……你是不是刚刚把脑浆都射出去了？”

直人的脑子才是没在转的那一个了。他大病初愈，又被折腾了半宿，早就昏昏欲睡，现在在龙也怀里只觉得柔软又暖和，找到个舒服的姿势就闭上了眼。龙也却不肯放过这个话题，硬是让迷迷糊糊的直人答应了好，才关了灯搂着他陷入深眠。  
直人没料到当时敷衍的一句“嗯”会造成现在的后果。整个上半身都脱力地趴在床上了，龙也却一改之前体贴温柔的风格，借体位之便一下下苛责着他要命的那个腺体，手还箍着根部不给他释放。直人被折磨得眼睛都红了，乳尖在床单上磨得难受，得不到出口的快感在身体里四处乱窜，撑不住快要滑下去的腰又被龙也抓住，一下下带着他往上撞。“你他妈……发什么……疯…呜！”一句话从咬得紧紧的牙关里挤出来，又变了几个调才传进对方耳朵里，龙也俯下身凑到直人耳边，说话间带出的热风又引得身下人一阵颤动：“上次说好了的，叫我的名字。”

“……什么叫名字！你们…有钱人家的少爷……还挺会玩啊？！”直人咬着牙嘴硬，脸却涨得通红，连带着后背上都变成粉色的，一句话几乎每个字都带了痛苦的尾音。龙也顶在他腺体上，打了圈地碾，口气却和平常一般无二：“一直都是我叫直人，直人都不肯叫我，这很不公平啊？只要直人说出‘龙也’，就可以解放了哦？”

“你这……变态！”硬撑起上半身，直人回头吼了对方一句，映入眼帘的还有自己羞耻的姿势。脑袋像快要炸开一样，直人转回头去，可对方坏心的举动还在继续，酸麻的感觉直蹿到天灵盖，理智也要被熔断一样的热量从两个人连接的地方烧上去，把他想要骂出口的话都烧化在嘴里了，断成没有意义的只言片语从艳红的嘴唇边上漏出来。要坏掉了。直人想着，过于炙热的属于龙也的温度让他整个人一片混沌，感官都被龙也的那根东西剥夺了一样，只剩下比他诚实得多的快感，一波一波浪潮一样扑过来，把他填满了又找不到出口。

“浅见……”

“不是这个吧？”

直人喘息出声，他已经顾不得像平常一样控制自己的声音了。脑中一片混乱，这个把他的生活搞得一团糟，又不知不觉把他的思绪占满，折磨得自己已经无法正常思考的人，……是叫什么来着？

“……龙也”

听到这句无意识一般的喃喃，龙也松开了他束缚着直人的手。大量的精液流淌出来，因为之前射过一次变得有些稀薄，滴落下来沾湿了床单。他把神情恍惚的直人捞起来，捧着他的后脑，交换了一个绵长而温柔的亲吻。

“我也喜欢你。”


End file.
